Naruto, Prodigy of the Yamanaka
by GamaSennin'Gokurocks
Summary: Rated for safety. Challenge by PrimeFox. After receiving a fatal wound from Sasuke during the final stage of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Naruto's failsafe activated and sends him into another dimension. NarutoxSmallHarem! Smart, Serious, Strong Naruto!


Naruto, Prodigy of the Yamanaka

Rated: M

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Characters: Naruto

Summary: Rated for safety. Challenge by PrimeFox. After receiving a fatal wound from Sasuke during the final stage of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Naruto's failsafe activated and sends him into another dimension. NarutoxSmallHarem! Smart, Serious, Strong Naruto!

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Naruto will be considered a once-in-a-lifetime prodigy by the rest of the Yamanaka Clan. Read and Review.

Naruto's Harem: Hinata, Naruko, Sakura, FemHaku, Yakumo, Mikoto.

Warnings: Violence, Language, Suggestive/Mature Themes/Content.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Mindlink-Human"_

_**"Sentient Weapon Talking; Mindlink-Biju"**_

**"Biju/Boss Summons/Demon/Divine Being Talking"**

**'Biju/Boss Summons/Demon/Divine Being Thinking'**

"Jutsu" (Technique)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!

-Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Site of the Final Battle-

Uzumaki Naruto had beaten Obito, permanently killed Uchiha Madara, separated the Jubi back into the Biju while returning the Kyuubi Chakra it had back to Kurama, he fused BOTH halves of Kurama's Chakra back together…only to ONCE AGAIN be betrayed by that teme, Uchiha Sasuke. This only served to give Naruto the mindset that only three GOOD Uchiha had ever even existed, and all three of them were dead because of Obito's manipulations.

Naruto had fought Sasuke with everything he had, not pulling his punches any longer and going for the kill. The reason for his sudden aggression was that Sasuke killed Hinata and Sakura, before spitting on their corpses and laughing while calling them "Demon loving whores" before kicking the two girls' faces. Naruto couldn't let the Last Uchiha get away with this transgression, and decided to invoke an ancient law laid down by a long dead king called Hammurabi in which the man said, in more words, "An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth"…in other words, because Sasuke killed Sakura and Hinata Naruto was going to kill him.

During their fight, Naruto proved that going full-on Biju-mode, complete with both the Yin and the Yang halves of Kurama's Chakra, made him stronger than Sasuke's Susanoo…this was shown when Naruto used Kyuubi Mode to literally THROW the Susanoo a quarter of a mile, without even trying. Naruto also showed that Kurama was FASTER than Sasuke, as the Uchiha desperately tried to strike him with his Susanoo's Amaterasu covered blade and couldn't land a hit yet Naruto could strike Sasuke and actually DAMAGE the Susanoo.

In the end, however, the two combatants were forced to forego their strongest abilities as they started to suffer from Chakra exhaustion. They decided to end their fight the way it truly began three years ago during Naruto's attempt to bring Sasuke back to Konoha…with a Chidori from Sasuke, and a Rasengan from Naruto— though Naruto did cheat a little, and changed the Rasengan into a Futon: Rasengan (Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere). They charged each other, and thrust their Jutsu forward. Sasuke's plunged through Naruto chest and destroyed his heart, while Naruto's turned Sasuke ENTIRE chest into a human version of a fish fillet. They both died there, their hands plunged through the other's chest, but Naruto was the one who'd won in the end.

You see, the moment Naruto and Sasuke started to thrust their Jutsus towards each other, Naruto had activated a seal he'd created on his own that would ensure that Sasuke would embrace the Shinigami alone. He called itFuinjutsu: Koukan shinsei (Sealing Technique: Dimension Rebirth), and it would be the source of Naruto's next adventure…as the prodigy of the Yamanaka Clan.

-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-

~Konohagakure no Sato Shinobi Academy; First Year Assessment Exam~

Umino Iruka was explaining how to answer the questions on the written exam to the first year students of the Konoha Shinobi Academy that made up his class. Iruka was wearing the standard Shinobi attire of a Konoha Chunin, and gave off an aura of someone who was easily forgotten if one didn't spend an extended period of time around him. "Alright class, my assistant Mizuki will now hand out the tests. You have one hour to complete and hand them in. Once he has given you a test, you may begin."

A silver-haired Chunin began passing out the tests to the students, making sure to check that everyone had the right one before he made his way back to the front to stand next to Iruka. As everyone was taking their tests, Iruka and Mizuki decided to make a bet on who they believed would be the top students for the first years: Mizuki believed that Uchiha Sasuke would be the top boy, and Yamanaka Ino would be the top girl; Iruka, on the other hand, believed that the top boy and girl would be Ino's cousin Yamanaka Naruto and Uzumaki Natsumi, respectively…they both placed a month's worth of pay on the line for their beliefs.

-1 hour later-

"Okay class, time's up. Please pass your tests to the middle of the room and wait for us to collect them," Iruka instructed his pupils, who quickly did as he'd said so that they could move onto the more fun aspects of the exam. The class watched for twenty minutes as Iruka and Mizuki quickly graded their tests, before Iruka stood up to speak again.

"Okay class, the next portion of the assessment exam will be an accuracy test on Shuriken and Kunai. To receive a passing grade you need to score AT LEAST a seventy percent hit rate, which means you must hit the target at least fourteen out of twenty throws with BOTH Kunai and Shuriken. In total, that means you need to land twenty-eight hits out of forty throws in order to barely pass."

Iruka then made a motion telling the class to follow him, before he led them all outside to the targeting range that was set up for the students. Iruka and Mizuki then gave a brief refresher course, no more than three minutes, on how to PROPERLY throw the Shuriken and Kunai before they allowed the students to begin. Most of the students— the ones that the clan children referred to as "civilian cannon fodder"— barely managed to land the 28 out of 40 hits to pass this portion of the exam. BUT, there were 12 students who stood out from the rest of the class…with the majority of them being from a clan of some kind.

Aburame Shino received 18/20 for Shuriken and 17/20 for Kunai, giving him a total of 35/40, one of the most impressive scores ever seen from a first-year Academy Student in almost a decade.

Akimichi Chouji scored 15/20 for Shuriken and 16/20 for Kunai, giving him a total of 31/40…a record for a first-year Akimichi.

Haruno Sakura scored 18/20 for Shuriken and 19/20 for Kunai, giving her a total of 37/40…this tied the record for a first-year Kunoichi-in-training, set two and a half decades earlier.

Hyuuga Hinata went after Sakura and matched her score of 37/40, only she scored 19/20 for Shuriken and 18/20 for Kunai.

Inuzuka Kiba got 16/20 for Shuriken and 17/20 for Kunai, giving him a total of 33/40.

Kurama Yakumo received 18/20 for both Shuriken and Kunai, giving her a total of 36/40.

Morino Idate, younger brother of the infamous Morino Ibiki, got 19/20 for Shuriken and 20/20 for Kunai…this gave him a total of 39/40, matching the Academy record for a first-year Academy student period.

Nara Shikamaru got 15/15 for both Shuriken and Kunai, giving him a total of 30/40…considered average for a first-year Academy student who came from a Shinobi clan.

Uchiha Sasuke received 20/20 for Shuriken and 19/20 for Kunai, matching Idate's total and only slightly shocking the two Chunin instructors who'd been in the same first year class as Sasuke's Onii-san Uchiha Itachi— a man who was considered a once-in-a-lifetime prodigy that was considered to have as great a potential as the likes of Namikaze Minato, Senju Tobirama, and BOTH Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. Needless to say, the 2 Chunin-senseis were expecting great things from Sasuke.

Uzumaki Natsumi was a shocker to everyone there, as she received a PERFECT score of 40/40…the first perfect score in the history of the Shinobi Academy for a Kunoichi-in-training, and the SECOND perfect score in the Academy's history period with the first having been Uchiha Itachi. The 2 Chunin were quickly beginning to realize that this crop of students was in a pedigree all their own.

Yamanaka Ino, the Clan Heiress of the Yamanaka Clan, tied Natsumi's score of 40/40, further shocking the 2 Chunin— just having one student get a perfect score was nearly unthinkable, as the first the Academy had ever seen had been over six years prior, but for TWO students in the same class to get perfect scores (even hitting all of the targets DEAD CENTER) on the same day was thought to be impossible…so much for that thought.

The last of the stand-out-students of the class was Yamanaka Naruto. He was the biggest shocker of all as he'd asked if the test was limited to ONLY Shuriken and Kunai, or if it was okay for him to also use the fifteen Senbon he'd brought from home. After receiving the okay, Naruto proceeded to shatter ALL expectations for a first-year as he scored 20/20 for Shuriken, 20/20 for Kunai, and an extra-credit score of 15/15 for Senbon…all of the throwing weapons had landed DEAD CENTER just as Natsumi and Ino had done before him.

After snapping out of his stupor, Iruka gave another signal for the class to follow him. He and Mizuki led the class to the Academy Taijutsu ring, before he turned to explain this part of the exam. "Okay class, this next portion of the exam will be a Taijutsu Tournament. Mizuki and I will compare and contrast your fighting styles and judge your overall skill in Taijutsu while watching you spar with your fellow classmates. The matches will be randomly selected, so there is a chance that you could end up facing either a boy or a girl. Don't complain about who you get matched against, as there have been many cases in history where underestimating someone because of their heritage or gender has caused a mission to fail. Remember, gender and Clan status has absolutely NOTHING to do with how strong someone can become. An example is Namikaze Minato, better known as the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko and the Yondaime Hokage— he was a clanless ORPHAN, and he still managed to become one of the most powerful men in the history of Konoha."

While Iruka and Mizuki had SAID that the match-ups would be random, they had already set it up so that the future Clan heads as well as Natsumi and Naruto wouldn't be facing any of the other Shinobi Clan children. They'd done this so that the rest of the students would realize how hard they'll have to train if they want to beat the students who actually took their chosen future profession even remotely seriously…though they couldn't help but feel that Naruto was one student who would be nearly impossible to overcome without outside help from at least Tokubetsu Jonin ranked Shinobi or Kunoichi.

And it was this thought that nearly made Mizuki weep over the fact that he already knew for a fact that Natsumi had beaten Ino's score in the written exam, and he'd seen it himself that Ino and Natsumi had scored the same on the Accuracy portion of the exam…he could feel his wallet shedding its "excess weight" already.

The first round was filled with completely one-sided fights, even Shikamaru— whom was already renowned as the laziest Nara ever to come from the Nara Clan, something his mother tried to beat out of him with almost no progress being made— had won his match, almost too easily, by out maneuvering his opponent in such a way that he didn't even have to lift a finger to get the idiot to fall out of the ring…he responded to his win, which only the Shinobi Clan kids and Natsumi could tell the Nara had put the smallest bit of effort into achieving, by mumbling something about a "troublesome Kaa-san" and her apparently deadly "Frying Pan of Doom". No one knew what the Nara heir was talking about, but he made it sound like if he didn't at least TRY to get pass the first round, or score in the top ten of the class, that he'd be beaten by an angry Nara woman…that was all Naruto needed to know to give Shikamaru a pass on a game he called "Who are you and what have done with the real Shikamaru?"

Naruto had met Shikamaru's Kaa-san in his past life…and he could honestly say that when she was angry, she was easily one of the most intimidating women he'd ever met. She still scared him to this day, and he'd faced enemies of S-rank power without batting an eye— Orochimaru, Pein/Nagato, Uchiha Obito, and even a reincarnated Uchiha Madara (who'd had the Rinnegan and Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan at his disposal) were just a few of the powerhouses he'd faced, and even beaten in most cases, but Shikamaru's Kaa-san still frightened Naruto to no end. There was a reason for the saying "Hell hath no Fury like a woman scorned", and Naruto was pretty sure it was inspired by a woman of the Nara Clan…that, or an Uzumaki woman— Uzumaki Kushina, his Kaa-san from his past life, had packed a punch greater than any Sakura had ever delivered to his skull.

The second round was started off with Naruto and Kiba being paired against each other, and this proved to be the first REAL match for the first year students. They sparred for a little over five minutes before Naruto managed to literally THROW Kiba out of the ring, while he himself was only a quarter of the diameter of the ring away from the edge…Naruto was standing five feet away from the edge of the ring and he'd still managed to throw Kiba three feet beyond the edge of the ring!

The second match of the second round was no less spectacular. It featured Idate against Sasuke, and I date managed to shock everyone by beating Sasuke in under TWO MINUTES due to being too fast for the Uchiha to handle on his own without more rigorous training than he was currently being put through.

The third match pitted Natsumi against Sakura, where speed once again prevailed over brute strength as Natsumi beat Sakura in two and a half minutes.

The fourth match was won by Shino in under a minute. Shino's opponent was Chouji, and the reasons for Chouji's loss to the Aburame was twofold…one, Shino was smarter and better at battle tactics than Chouji; and two, Chouji wasn't allowed to use his Clan's unique Jutsus.

For the fifth match, Ino faced off against Hinata. Sadly, Ino stood no chance as all of the Hyuuga Clan Jutsu that Hinata had been taught at this point in time revolved around Taijutsu.

The final match of the second round was a bout which pitted Yakumo against Shikamaru. After a minute and a half of light sparring— neither of them were really physical fighters of any kind, seeing as how both of them were from clans which relied upon either a Genjutsu-based Kekkei Genkai (Yakumo) or shadow-based Hijutsu in combat— Shikamaru gave up, seeing as how he was even less developed in terms of Taijutsu than Yakumo was…Naruto called him out on his excuse, and claimed that Shikamaru just didn't want to get his butt kicked by a girl.

The third round was a little more interesting than the second, and started off with a ten minute match which pitted Naruto against Idate before Naruto managed to knock Idate off balance with a knee strike to the abdomen followed by a roundhouse kick which sent the boy out of the ring.

The next match paired Natsumi against Shino, which lasted seven minutes before Natsumi threw Shino out of the ring in much the same manner that Naruto had done to Kiba in the second round.

After those two were done, Hinata was matched up against Yakumo. Once again Hinata showed the other students why it tended to be folly to fight someone who came from a clan that used Taijutsu almost exclusively. Coming from a clan that really only had ONE Ninjutsu— and a defensive one at that— but a multitude of Taijutsu, Hinata was quickly becoming the favorite to win the Taijutsu tournament.

The final round wasn't so much a round as it was a three-way match that worked out to be Naruto against the two girls— He could tell by the look in their eyes that Natsumi and Hinata would work together to fight him before they fought each other, he couldn't help but think of it as some form of punishment for creating that damnable Orioke no Jutsu in his past life. The two Kunoichi-in-training gave it their best shot, but in the end— after a twenty five minute fight— Naruto managed to knock both girls out of the ring with a shoulder rush that he barely managed to stop before he fell out as well.

Iruka quickly called the match in Naruto's favor, to which Naruto responded to by hopping down out of the ring and helping Hinata and Natsumi get up after their fall. He didn't bother to see if they were okay, seeing as how they would experience far worse in their careers than being knocked into the dirt by a fellow classmate during a sparring exam. Naruto, who was quickly becoming recognized by his fellow classmates as a prodigy, did prove himself to be both a good sport and well-mannered by complimenting the two girls on their Taijutsu abilities and giving them advice on how to not only improve their Taijutsu styles but also on how to train away their weaknesses.

Naruto's kindness, as well as his asking to be their friend, left Hinata and Natsumi slightly blushing as the beginnings of a Childhood crush began in the both of them before they both accepted his offer of friendship with a very enthusiastic yes at the exact same time, leading to both girls turning to look at each other with the sparks of a friendly rivalry between them.

"Okay class, please follow Mizuki back to the classroom while I go print out your final grades for the year and get the class rankings finalized," Iruka told the excited class, before walking off to get the grades printed off— he'd memorized every score for each student in the Taijutsu and Accuracy Portions, and had their written exam grades already marked down so that he'd know where everyone stood in the class. With the Taijutsu exam fresh in his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what 12 certain individuals would accomplish in their careers as Ninja.

-5 minutes later-

Iruka walked into the classroom with two scrolls, one in each hand, that held the information that the students had been waiting on as impatiently as one would expect from six year old children. He unsealed the Class rankings from the scroll in his right hand and put it up on the wall, before turning to view the class.

"Okay, you may now come down to see where you stand in the class rankings. And please allow me to inform you all right now that your names ARE on the sheet, so if you don't see your name…you aren't looking LOW enough." Iruka couldn't help the slight jab at Mizuki, who'd been looking the chart over in a manner that would lead most to believe that he was attempting to see which students might need some extra help to catch up to the rest of the class— despite the common belief of the Konoha Shinobi Academy being too easy on the students, the Academy was actually quite strict when it came to the grades of the students and if you fell behind you had one semester to turn your grades around before you were dropped from the shinobi program— but Iruka wasn't fooled…Mizuki was trying to see where Sasuke and Ino stood in the class rankings…he'd lost the bet.

The class quickly stormed up to the chart, and many were shocked at how POORLY they'd done which led to them either accusing the other students of cheating or their Chunin-senseis of showing favoritism. The three categories that were graded— Academics, Accuracy, and Taijutsu— were listed in three columns with the fourth column being their overall score and the fifth being their ranking in the class. And 12 students stood out to everyone, as they'd been dominating everything they'd been tested on all day.

Aburame Shino: Academics- 87/100; Accuracy- 36/40; Taijutsu- 96/100; Overall- 219/240; Class Rank- 4

Akimichi Chouji: Academics- 74/100; Accuracy- 31/40; Taijutsu- 85/100; Overall- 190/240; Class Rank- 11

Haruno Sakura: Academics- 100/100; Accuracy- 37/40; Taijutsu- 76/100; Overall- 213/240; Class Rank- 7

Hyuuga Hinata: Academics- 88/100; Accuracy- 37/40; Taijutsu- 100/100; Overall- 225/240; Class Rank- 2

Inuzuka Kiba: Academics- 75/100; Accuracy- 33/40; Taijutsu- 90/100; Overall- 198/240

Kurama Yakumo: Academics- 96/100; Accuracy- 36/40; Taijutsu- 81/100; Overall- 213/240; Class Rank- 7

Morino Idate: Academics- 80/100; Accuracy- 39/40; Taijutsu- 95/100; Overall- 214/240; Class Rank- 6

Nara Shikamaru: Academics- 70/100; Accuracy- 30/40; Taijutsu- 70/100; Overall- 170/240; Class Rank- 12

Uchiha Sasuke: Academics- 85/100; Accuracy- 39/40; Taijutsu- 95/100; Overall- 219/240; Class Rank- 4

Uzumaki Natsumi: Academics- 85/100; Accuracy- 40/40; Taijutsu- 100/100; Overall- 225/240

Yamanaka Ino: Academics- 90/100; Accuracy- 36/40; Taijutsu- 75/100; Overall- 201/240; Class Rank- 9

Yamanaka Naruto: Academics- 95/100; Accuracy- 55/40; Taijutsu: 100/100; Overall- 250/240; Class Rank- 1

The kids who didn't even make the top twelve couldn't help but gape at the fact that the only thing Naruto hadn't done perfect, or better, in was Academics and he was STILL in the top THREE for that category. They couldn't help but start to either despise him (the boys) or idolize him and form a fan-club (the girls). Naruto would one day curse the fact that he'd remembered nearly everything from his past life, as he blamed that knowledge— and his obsession with training— for gaining him the greatest curse any supposed "prodigy" has ever encountered…FANGIRLS!


End file.
